The New Adventure
by CallieMikey
Summary: Oh fewmets!(look it up!) Even AFTER Pegesus, there's someone else! And the gang needs another girl to help them! But the insanity they meet on the way to defeat him...oh dear...*CHAPTER 9 UP*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Aloha! None of these characters belong to me. This is after the Pegasus adventure. Not AU (Alternate Universe). Not a Mary Sue. Yugi, Joey, Téa, Mai, Bakura (I WANT HIM, I WANT HIM, I WANT HIM!), Tristan, Grandpa, Pegasus, etc., do not belong to me. Others do. Okie? Okie! R/R! Oh! Also, critique me, but nicely, please. Flames will only be used for s'mores. Thank you.  
  
***  
  
"There is a new evil lurking," Grandpa said to the gang. Joey sighed. "After Pegasus, I think we can take anything." Grandpa swerved his eyes on Joey. "He's worse. He wants to destroy all the cards and replace them with cheating and black cards. And he wants to destroy life." Bakura swallowed. "'He'? Who's 'he'?" Grandpa answered, "His name's Davvlen (a/n: Dahv-len). You need Mai to come with you-" At this Joey lightened "-she is crucial to your journey. And someone else.her name's Ayamiki-you'll find her in Jade City- go find her after you get Mai." "Why is Ayamiki needed?" Yugi asked. "She has.certain powers. I knew her mother as a child." Grandpa eyes looked sad. "You should go tomorrow, it's getting late. Goodnight." He left.  
  
"This is so.scary," breathed Téa. "I thought everything would be fine after Pegasus." She shuddered. "Who would want to destroy life?" "It's okay, Téa," Yugi patted her hand. She gave him a sad, small smile. "Should I even go? I mean, Yami Bakura's still in me. And the dark side in Yugi isn't tamed yet, either." Bakura pointed out. "Maybe going will get rid of it." Joey countered. "And maybe Ayamiki will like me!" (Oh, just guess!) *Tristan* said hopefully. Téa, Yugi, Joey, and Bakura all sweat-dropped. Tristan was obsessed!  
  
***  
  
"Where is Mai, anyway? Last time I remember seeing her is when she and Yugi were battling." "You mean when you almost fell off the railings, Joey?! Hahahaha! Actually, we saw her after that too." Tristan said. "Yes, when," answered Bakura. "Oh. Well, where will we find here? What d'you think, Yugi?" "Well, Joey, we could ask someone," Yugi saw Téa immediately go up to someone. "Sir, do you know where we could find a girl called Mai Valentine?" She looked at the young man's face hopefully. "Well- she lives around here-check 9 Apperringer Road. She lives there. Very pretty." He smiled and trailed off. "C'mon, let's go, boys!"  
  
***  
  
*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*. Joey jammed the doorbell several times. "Hallo? Anybody home?!" He leaned on the door. "Hell-OOOOOOH." He put his head against the door. "I told you George-Aah!!" Mai opened the door- while Joey was still leaning his head on it! He fell on her, and they collapsed on the floor of Mai's house in a heap. They were both very surprised and embarrassed for about ten seconds. Then they regained their composure, and, both blushing, they scrambled up hurriedly. Téa giggled while Tristan and Yugi smiled. "Uh, well, why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you- but it's a bit unexpected."Mai looked at them expectantly. Yugi began. "Well, you see, there's someone more powerful and more evil than Pegasus-" "He wants to destroy life!" Mai looked at them. "C'mon in. I have to get ready to go."  
  
A/N: Sorry, suspenseful, isn't it? Will write more when at least 5-10 reviews come up! 


	2. Kareokee!

A/N: Sorry 'bout the delay. Too much HW and not enough reviews! Grr! Anywho, you'll learn about Ayamiki in this! YaY! And Armageddon can destroy life.  
  
::chapter two::  
  
While Mai packed, the group looked around the house.  
  
"How'd you afford a house like dis, Mai?" Joey said, as he checked out the furnishings.  
  
"I don't. It's my parents'. I have an apartment I want to buy. It's pretty good, though." She shrugged. "Not great, but it's okay." She scrutinized Yugi for a second. "You look taller. Did you go through a growth spurt?"  
  
Yugi blushed. "Finally." He had gotten tall enough that year so his hair reached about Téa's neck. (a/n: whoa, tall!)  
  
Mai nodded toYugi. "So tell me more about this Davvlen freak. I joined you because, number one; Téa never gets this worked up, and number two; it seemed worse than Pegasus. What's up?"  
  
"Well, Grandpa told me more about him. He *knows* about his power. It's like he was born to destroy. Davvlen has deeper powers concerning the shadow realm-different than Pegasus's. He doesn't really want to destroy life; but believe me, from what Grandpa told me, it's about the same."  
  
Yugi paused. "His reason is different too. Pegasus did that for love; he's doing it for power."  
  
Bakura shivered. Tristan put his hand behind his own neck. "*Man,* that's freaky."  
  
Mai nodded. "And this girl-Ayamiki? What does she have to do with it?"  
  
"Well, she has these magical powers. We have to find her in Jade City."  
  
"Jade City? Don't they have Karaoke bars there? Like that famous one, um, 'Singing Fairy'? Or something like that?"  
  
Téa thought for a moment. "Why don't we check that place out? She could be there."  
  
Bakura agreed. "That's a good idea. Why don't we go there now?"  
  
Mai picked up her luggage. "I'm ready. Hold this for me, will you, Joey?" She handed it to Joey, who attempted to hold it up, and crashed back down. All of them sweatdropped.  
  
***  
  
"So this is Jade City, eh? Nice place." Joey surveyed his surroundings. The landscape was like Las Vegas or maybe L.A.. It was somewhat a mixture of both.  
  
"I'll say. Hey, isn't that the 'Singing Fairy'?" Tristan nodded towards a big building with a fairy holding a microphone, seemingly singing, on a billboard beside it.  
  
"If these directions are right..." Yugi and Téa both looked down at the paper they'd written instructions they'd received from someone a while back.  
  
"Then what're we waitin' fer? Let's go!" Joey immediately started running to the building.  
  
"Joey, wait!" Bakura shouted, and they all ran after him.  
  
When they were inside, they saw Joey waiting for them at a table. "Hey! I saved a table for ya guys." He called.  
  
The five teenagers went up to him and sat down.  
  
There were bright lights flashing everywhere, and there were people on the dance floor. Not many, though. There was a small girl with glasses and a sweatshirt, singing "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne on the stage.  
  
"Hey, this is a nice place. Wait-what's that?" Mai looked over toward something that caught her eye, and she pointed it out for them.  
  
"No *way*! I'm not singing out there!" A short-ish girl who looked about Yugi's age (sixteen), with long black hair that went a little past her petite waist, and, very surprisingly, light electric blue bangs (which only covered the sides of her face and came down her face like Yugi's). She was wearing a waitress uniform, and she looked very angry.  
  
"Oh yes you are! We need some encouragement out there! And you'll get fired if you don't." A gruff middle-aged man said angrily. "You better get out there before I-" He demonstrated by slapping her across the face.  
  
All the boys at their table instantaneously stood up. "That's low! Slappin' a girl!" Joey was beginning to advance towards them when Mai stopped him.  
  
She glanced at them, making all the others turn back at her too. "I think she can fight her own battles."  
  
Sure enough, the girl slapped the man back, using first the front of her hand, than her back. The man right away pushed her down, where she lay for a moment. Then she swung her left foot under him, making him lose his balance and fall.  
  
She stood up to get away, but he grabbed her leg and pulled. She deftly kicked him hard in the chest.  
  
The girl then scurried away. She went past their table, and the others followed her.  
  
She noticed. "Go away! Stop following me!"  
  
"Wait!" Yugi cried. "Do you know anyone called Ayamiki?" That stopped the girl at once.  
  
"What's it to you about Ayamiki?" She said coldly, turning her head. Her sharp blue eyes glittered. There was what looked like a ring of purple fire around the blue of the pupils. With her face facing them, they could see she was quite pretty. Not beautiful like Mai, but pretty enough.  
  
"*You're* Ayamiki, aren't you?" Téa looked at her determinedly.  
  
The girl's face fell. "How-where did you hear my middle name?"  
  
"My grandpa told me." Yugi looked at her. She stared at him.  
  
"Yu-Yugi Moto? You're my cousin!" She blurted out.  
  
"I am?! But how?!" He glared at her. She slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Your grandpa is the father of my mom. Which makes him *my* grandpa too!" The others listened to this revalidation in amazement.  
  
Ayamiki went up to him. She put out her hand, showing long fingers. "Pleased to meet you, cuz."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oooh! The suspense! Heehee! I promise to write more, and include battles, once I decide on Ayamiki's deck and find out more about the other's. And read my Liberty's Kids fics. Oh, and SEND ME BADFICS! 


	3. In yer face, Joey Wheeler!

A/N: New chappie! Hehe! Ps: I don't own yugioh, and this stands for the whole ficcie!  
  
::chapter three::  
  
After Yugi had calmed down from Ayamiki's announcement, Ayamiki formally introduced herself.  
  
"My name's Callista Ayamiki Rei Moto. You can call me Callie. Or Rei. But don't *ever* call me Cei. Please. Anyway, what are your names?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler." Joey gave her a winning smile.  
  
"The name's Mai Valentine. Pleased to meet you." She put out a hand, which Keldri shook happily.  
  
"Téa Gardener, the one who keeps these dolts in line." She jutted her thumb toward the boys. "Bakura and Yugi are okay, but the others need mental help." She laughed, and Callie giggled. Tristan and Joey made faces.  
  
"Bakura Ryou." Bakura smiled.  
  
Callie grinned and said, "Are you English?"  
  
Bakura put his hand behind his neck sheepishly. "It's kind of obvious with the accent, isn't it?"  
  
"Aw, hey, it ain't that bad. It's pretty cool, if you ask me." Callie put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Tristan Taylor." Callie shook his hand too.  
  
"Weren't you all in a tournament with Pegasus?" Callie blushed. "I, uh, saw you all on TV."  
  
"You mean they *broadcasted* it?!" Callie nodded.  
  
"Just the matches, though. But still, they were so cool!" Callie smiled. "Especially the one with Mai versus Yugi. That was really interesting, it gave me lots of tips, like the one with Joey versus Yugi."  
  
Yugi grinned. "Oh, you battle too? Maybe we could have a match one time."  
  
Callie raised an eyebrow. "With a cousin like you, how can't I battle?"  
  
Yugi frowned and blurted out, "If my Grandpa is your Grandpa, why doesn't he talk about you or your mother?"  
  
"He couldn't keep my mother-he kept her at an orphanage." She frowned too.  
  
"You want to come to my apartment? It's pretty small, but you can stay there for the night, and I can pack up to leave." She went inside and came back retrieving her coat from the bar.  
  
"What about your job?" Bakura said. Callie shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well...I just did that for paying for school and food and the boss was a perv anyhow..." Mai frowned.  
  
"But you're fifteen!" Callie shrugged.  
  
"So what!" She paused, and gestured toward one direction. "Come on, let's go."  
  
While she led the way, she suddenly backed up to Joey. "Joey, I have a question." Her eyes lowered. "You know the match between Yugi and Mai?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah." Joey blinked for a second.  
  
"Why'd you make so much fun of Mai?" Without waiting for an answer, she started ticking stuff on her fingers. "Like your impression of her, your speech about her confusing you and Yugi and everyone else, and almost falling off the balcon-"  
  
"Okay, okay! I get the picture." Joey scuffed his foot on the ground.  
  
"Sooo.do you *like* her?" Callie grinned slyly, and nodded in the direction of Mai, who was looking of in the distance.  
  
"No! Me and Mai? Never!" Joey was beginning to gradually turn pink...then redder...and redder...  
  
"You mean Mai and me. And, judging by the way you're blushing, I'm seriously doubting that." She shook her head, closed her eyes in an aloof manner, and took the lead again, leaving a flushed and fuming Joey.  
  
"What's wrong, Joey?" Bakura asked innocently, having not heard a word between Callie and Joey.  
  
"Nothing is going on between Mai and me!" He protested in a loud whisper.  
  
Bakura smiled.  
  
"Yeah right." Yugi had joined them and he mumbled this under his breath.  
  
"Say what?!" Joey glared at him.  
  
"Nothing, Joey. Get back to your daydreaming." Tristan had joined in too and he grinned.  
  
While they were talking, Callie had gone up to Téa and Mai.  
  
"Um, I know this is a really stupid question, especially since we haven't known each other much, but-" She blushed. "Can we be good friends?"  
  
"Sure! As long as you don't betray us, lie to us, try to kill us, suddenly take one of our souls and keep it hostage, and so on..., I think we're fine with that." Téa smiled.  
  
"I'll try to remember all that!" Callie grinned.  
  
"And with the way you fight, I'd like to learn some moves!" Mai smiled too.  
  
"Since you agree--You know, you guys are the first friends I've had. I mean I've had some friends, I'm not *that* mean, but friends that I really like and don't have to work on liking."  
  
Téa grinned. "Well, there's a first time for everything!"  
  
***  
  
Callie put her key in the lock and turned it harshly. She pushed hard at the door and half fell in.  
  
"Well, here we are." She said quietly.  
  
The room was subtle. There wasn't much in it except a big bed and a few cupboards. There was a small bathroom to the side also.  
  
"Um." They all turned to Callie, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"Yugi...what's that around your neck?" She gestured towards the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yugi quickly explained, and Callie came closer. "Can I see?"  
  
Yugi nodded. Callie slowly picked up the Puzzle from where it lay on his chest.  
  
Instantly after she touched it, her hair flipped wildly behind her and the Puzzle glowed excitedly, and all of Yugi's friends disappeared. She and Yugi lay in a black void.  
  
"What happened?" Yugi shouted. "What did you do?"  
  
"I-I didn't do anything!" She clearly looked as scared as him. "Ahhh...what's happening? Wha-" They both disappeared.  
  
They ended up at Yugi's Mind, which was as divided as ever. Callie's clothes had changed-she seemed to be wearing an Egyptian dress.  
  
"What happened?!" She said, all the while trying to cover herself. If you want a good description, her dress was long and white, coming down from a necklace on her neck. She had lots of Egyptian jewelry, and her feet were covered with sandals that had laces which intertwined again and again.  
  
"I think it was your magic's reaction to the Puzzle. Are you part Egyptian?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, my magic's half Japanese and half Egyptian." {Yes, Yugi and Co. are Japanese!}  
  
Yugi sighed. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Callie turned to him and asked him a strange question. "Can-can I have the permission to look in your mind?"  
  
Yugi fidgeted. "Um, well..."  
  
She didn't say anything for a moment. Then she grabbed his hand and went into his side of the mind.  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'm killing you aren't I! Yes, well...another one's coming, don't worry. 


	4. Ah

A/N: I'm back! And, I just need to say-- *there is no, and will not be any romance between Callie and Yugi!* Also, they're fifteen! Not sixteen! Okay? It was an error! And Callie's name has nothing to do with mine. I just couldn't think of any other name I liked. Sorry-NOT an author insertion!  
  
::chapter 4::  
  
"So this is what goes on in you mind, huh?" Callie was looking interestingly at the toys and other odds and ends in Yugi's side of his mind.  
  
The moment she had gotten to his side, her clothes became her waitress clothes, which Yugi thought meant he remembered her only when she was wearing that.  
  
"Umm...I guess so." Yugi put his hand on his neck. It was sort of embarrassing with her here. What if all his secrets were revealed? Well, he didn't have very many, but still, the ones he had-what would she think?  
  
"Well, I suppose your mind isn't really as innocent as it looks." She gestured towards the thoughts he'd been having in high school, with all it's stupid love triangles and odd people. They weren't truly visible, but Yugi still felt a little bad.  
  
"Don't be ashamed, Yuge. I can't read 'em thoughts. They're yours, not mine." She saw pictures of his friends and family.  
  
Yugi did too. "Hey look! It's Joey and Mai and Tristan and, uh, is that Pegasus? I don't know-and Bakura and some other people I don't know, you, uh,...*Téa*."  
  
Yugi reddened. His picture of Téa was one with the words scrawled, 'I love you.' Her picture had those blue and purple bubbles in the background that someone always put when they liked that person...  
  
Callie saw it too, but only after looking really hard. "Oh. Sorry, Yugi. I won't tell, I swear! I promise you! Though I can't help but think you'd make the oh-so greatest couple-along with Joey and Mai, of course."  
  
Yugi smiled and answered, "Thanks, Cal. I appreciate the promise. And the, uh, praise."  
  
She nodded fiercely. "I en't kidding! You would be!" She looked at the other side, Yami's side.  
  
"I want to see that side." Yugi sighed. His cousin was so-so *inquisitive*!  
  
"Sure, I guess." But she had already stood up and was heading for the "entrance". "C'mon, Yugi."  
  
He shrugged helplessly and went after her. When she entered, her clothes changed back to the same Egyptian garments as before.  
  
"Arg! What's making this happen to me?!" She scowled.  
  
"I am." A new voice reached her ears. Yugi turned to see Yami.  
  
"Yami? What's happening?" Yami nodded towards Callie.  
  
"She's connected to me." This made Callie fall over, anime style.  
  
"What do ya mean?! Geez, I don't even *know* you!" She crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
"You have connections to the Millennium Items." Callie and Yugi stared at him.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes. Your powers are abnormally strong, too." He reached in his pocket, his hand returning with a long silver-y chain with a small white smoky stone on it. "This is for you. It helps you control your power."  
  
"So, if I turn into a tiger or something, I won't, er, *eat* anyone, or anything like that?"  
  
Yugi stared at her with wide eyes, and started inching away.  
  
"YUGI! I don't do that! But I could!" She was angry and annoyed at the same time, her eyes in mad anime-shapes.  
  
She turned to Yami. "How do you know this about me?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"ARRG! Don't act like those creeps in the Apple cereal commercials! Tell me!" Callie was extra angry now.  
  
Yami sweatdropped. "You'll know soon enough. Don't worry. It's crucial for you to join our group."  
  
Yugi nodded solemnly. Callie's eyes turned to anime-dots. "Why?"  
  
"You'll know soon enough. I think you two should return back to normal. Next time, Callie, when you touch the Puzzle, nothing will happen."  
  
There was a brief blast of light, and the two teens returned to the black void.  
  
"So, have any other secrets I need to know?" Yugi coldly said to her.  
  
"Mmm...I'll tell you later." She looked off into space and they slowly returned to her apartment.  
  
***  
  
"Yugi, what happened?!" Joey looked at them anxiously, his green jacket flapping. "You went all cold and stuff and the Puzzle was pulsing and all..."  
  
"We're okay, Joey. Sorry." Yugi reassured him kindly.  
  
Callie bit her lip and sighed. She could tell just by looking at this group that they were connected through heart. It hurt-more than ever. She was a total outcast. Even more than at school.  
  
"I think it's time to sleep." She mumbled this through her smiling lips, carefully closing up her emotions. Her bangs (which had returned to normal- her blue bangs were sometimes shaped like Yugi's-usually it was normal, her hair coming down with a faint curl at the end, almost like Joey's) covered her purple blue eyes. "The girls can sleep on the bed. Is that okay?"  
  
Téa and Mai nodded. They all got ready to change. (They brought backpacks with clothes and such-they're on a journey, remember?)  
  
***  
  
Callie looked up at her bare ceiling. She could sense Téa and Mai next to her, sleeping soundly. She could hear Tristan and Joey's snores as well.  
  
She felt her bones tiring, and her body bleak and sleepy. No, she needed to think! But no. She slowly closed her eyes, and drifted off to a sound sleep.  
  
Bakura woke up. His green shirt hung loosely over his striped black and white T-shirt. His hands were sweaty, his eyes changing. He looked at the markings on his hand.  
  
Téa had added both Mai and him in their group. She said they should've done this before. He smiled, cheering up a little. His bond with them as friends had helped him control the evil soul in him. But sometimes, it was too much- like *now*. His Ring under his shirt came out and began to pulse...  
  
Yami Bakura emerged happily. He had enough power to do so, thankfully.  
  
The Yami's eyes turned to the sleeping Callie. He needed this girl. She was perfect. He could take her and wield her power to his content.  
  
~No way! I won't let you, Yami Bakura! She won't help you!~ Bakura had enough power to speak to him.  
  
~Yes! I will capture her! You can't stop me! It's perfect!~ Yami Bakura cackled. ~You should sleep now, you pathetic fool.~  
  
~I'm not a pathetic fool! You are! You damned power-hungry, blood-thirsty-~ He was abruptly cut off, his power draining.  
  
~I won't let you, evil one...~ Bakura thought determinedly before he drifted to sleep.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Poor Bakura. Poor Callie. I'm writing another chapter soon! 


	5. Here we gowhere're we going?

A/N: I'm back! Hooray! ^-^ On with the show!  
  
::chapter 5::  
  
Callie's eyes opened as the sun's first rays hit her. She let her long legs swing over the side of the bed.  
  
She climbed over the boys' sleeping bags quietly. Her light electric blue bangs swayed as she grabbed her backpack and started packing.  
  
Blue jeans, extra shirts, clothes, bathroom necessities, a little food, the little money she had, books, mother's diary, photo album...what was this?  
  
The necklace she had received from Yami laid in her hands. She should put this on. She couldn't now. She'd ask one of the others for help to put it on.  
  
Callie changed and came back form the bathroom with new clothes.  
  
Her top was a white shirt with short sleeves. She wore a long dark blue coat with a big collar. It came up to a little under her knees. She wore a dark purple tight miniskirt that about an inch above her knees. On her feet were black boots (like Téa's) that went up to under her knees.  
  
She rummaged in her jacket and took out her deck. No, her mother and father's deck.  
  
"Is that yours?"  
  
"AAA! Don't sneak on me like that!" Callie turned to face Téa.  
  
"Sorry. But is it?" Callie nodded. "Can I see?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry, but I want to be ready for that duel with Yugi. If we ever get to."  
  
Téa waved her hand impatiently. "Of course you will. By the way, you look nice."  
  
Callie blushed. "Really? Thank you!"  
  
"I wanted to ask-do you like Yugi?" Téa twisted her fingers in anticipation.  
  
"Of course I do! He's a nice guy! He is my cousin after all." Callie smiled happily.  
  
Téa sweatdropped. "That's not what I meant. I mean-- *like* him?"  
  
"*No!* He is my cousin! Besides, he feels more like a brother. Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" Téa was surprised.  
  
"Do you like him? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. You do, don't you?" Callie smiled at Téa.  
  
Téa made a small noise that sounded like a "yes", but it was hard to tell.  
  
"Awww...You'd make a great couple!" Mai smiled as she came up behind them. Téa's freaked-anime reaction made both Mai and Callie laugh.  
  
"Why-is-everyone-ganging-up-on me!?" Téa put her hand in a fist and shut her eyes angrily.  
  
"Because we're right. You'd make the best couple-along with Mai and Joey, of course." This made *Mai* freak out. "Hey!"  
  
Callie laughed. "Hahaha! Don't get so embarrassed, you two. I'm tellin' the truth."  
  
"Just *wait*! When you fall in love with either Bakura and Tristan, we'll be merciless!" Mai smiled and laughed mockingly. Téa nodded in agreement.  
  
"That isn't guaranteed, though, now is it?" Callie smiled and turned around. At that moment, Bakura came out of the bathroom from changing (at night he wore pajamas, but in the day he wears normal clothes. Now he's wearing his sweater and green shirt and stuff.).  
  
Her eyes met his, and they were level. (Their eyes became "lines"-anime) They both stood there for a moment, and then Callie smiled and got out of his way.  
  
"Sorry!" She smiled in a little-girl-like manner.  
  
"Uh, that's alright," Bakura said quietly. He liked this girl. She was really nice and smart. But he couldn't get close to her. What would that maniac spirit do?  
  
He left to meet the other boys, who'd just got dressed.  
  
"I saw that! I SAW THAT!" Téa grinned evilly and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So what? I don't care." Callie put her head up in a mocking aloof manner. "Let's go."  
  
***  
  
When they had gotten out of the apartment, Yugi told her about Davvlen. He explained everything like he did to Mai.  
  
"I know that he kills." Callie mumbled.  
  
"He kills? As in murders?" Joey said, looking towards her.  
  
"Mm-hmm. He does it a lot. And he does it himself. When he-he had a grudge on someone-I heard- the man's son-he was- cut up and bloody..." Callie shivered.  
  
Yugi stared at her. Evidently, her life had been horrible ever since her parents' deaths.  
  
"I saw. I saw it. I want to kill that beast. He isn't human." Callie brought up a fist. "I want to help you kill him."  
  
Tristan nodded. "From what you're telling us, I want to also. Desperately." Joey nodded.  
  
"Anyone who does dat to anybody- what you said- he has no right to live. Absolutely no right!" Joey clenched his fists angrily.  
  
"I know. Um, where are we going?" Téa said suddenly.  
  
Callie stared at them. "I thought you knew."  
  
"Well, uh..." Bakura put his hand on the nape of his neck. Callie fell down, anime-style.  
  
"So we have no idea where we're going?!" Mai said. "This is dumb! Oh yeah, I wanna pound the jerk too. But how the he-"  
  
Suddenly three whips came out, grabbing Téa, Mai, and Callie by the legs.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hehe.. 


	6. Hey!

A/n: I'm back! Oh, and I just wanted to ask-does anyone know any good 'Joey/Mai and Téa/Yugi fanfics'? Please tell me! And if you find them (with both couples!), send 'em to me! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::chapter 6::  
  
"Hey!" Mai cried. All three of the girls were suddenly being pulled into the bushes around them.  
  
Yugi got ready. 'YUGIOOOOOOHH.." He changed himself to Yami Yugi.  
  
"Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" Yugi demanded. Joey grabbed the whip that held Mai and pulled, hard. Tristan held onto Callie and Téa's.  
  
"As you wish, knave." The voice in the bushes was terrifying and commanding. His raspy voice curled into a fashion so it felt like it was all around them.  
  
A man, about 20-30 something, came out. His eyes were black-all black, no whites, like holes. He had a red cape, which covered his body. His hair was a gleaming purple-red.  
  
Callie knew she would have to use her powers. But she needed them under control!  
  
"Bakura!" She snapped her head in his direction. Bakura went over to her quickly.  
  
"What?!" Callie took the necklace from her jacket pocket; all while pulling her feet close to her so she could stall a little.  
  
"Put this around my neck! Quick!" She handed the stone to Bakura, who did so immediately.  
  
I'm ready, she thought. "Let go of me, Tristan."  
  
"You sure?" He said anxiously. She nodded and he let go.  
  
The necklace glowed. She stood up, ignoring the pulling of the whip at her legs.  
  
Her hair flipped around her wildly. She closed her eyes a moment. Then, when she opened them, their glow was aggravating. So sharp to the eyes, everyone had to shade their eyes.  
  
Callie's hair surrounded her, covering her fully. Then it flew back again.  
  
In her place was Callie but not Callie. She had long wings, and claws. She was like-  
  
"Harpy Lady!" Mai gasped the words out. At this, Callie let out a cry, and attacked the man. His eyes widened, and he did *something*, and there was a flash of light.  
  
He dematerialized. Callie fell to the ground, herself again, breathing hard.  
  
The others ran over to her. "What da hell did ya do, Cal'?!" Joey shouted. "Ya didn't have to kill him!"  
  
Callie opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly. "He's not dead, Joey. He wasn't even solely human. He wouldn't have been able to transport to-to- where ever he went."  
  
"Guys...Something's happening..." Téa whispered softly.  
  
There was a great blast of light, and all seven of them disappeared.  
  
They woke up in a snowy-like region, on a cliff, showing a long landscape.  
  
"AAAAAUUGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Where are we?!" Mai said loudly, while the others got up.  
  
"We're in another world. I think so, at least." Bakura looked at the landscape. "Man, It's freezing!"  
  
"Let's go find someone to help, guys. We can't just stay here!" Yugi got up and picked up his backpack. The others did the same.  
  
Then they all began to walk down the cliff.  
  
***  
  
"Master?" The man Callie had just half-defeated stood in the doorframe of a dark room. He limped horribly.  
  
"Yerkler. Are they disposed of?" A cold, hard, menacing voice erupted in the shadows.  
  
"N-no, master. They were transported to Vingette. She was, ah, a bit more powerful than you thought-"  
  
"Are you questioning *me*, Yerkler? Are you?" The voice rose, growing in anger.  
  
"N-no, master! I was only-" Yerkler stammered horribly. He was frightened, terribly frightened.  
  
"You know what happens to those you question me, Yerkler."  
  
Yerkler had no time to answer.  
  
He felt a cloth twist itself around his neck. He coughed, hacked, and writhed wildly. The cloth was pulled even tighter. His movements began to become faint.  
  
Then, with one final wrenching jerk, Yerkler banged his head against the wall and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Dispose of the corpse, Uvvi. And clean up this mess immediately." Davvlen held himself primly and dropped the cloth on Yerkler's body unceremoniously. Then he went out to wash his hands.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Whoa. Davvlen is a scary, isn't he? *shivers* The character I've made... 


	7. Whaaaa?

A/N: We're back!  
  
***  
  
::chapter 7::  
  
"Let's stop. Please? My feet are startin' ta hurt." Joey complained.  
  
"Okay, Joey. I'm getting tired too." Yugi plopped on to the ground. It was fairly rocky, but not too much. "I wonder where we are?"  
  
"'You're in Vingette. Did you not know?" A girl with red brown hair came out behind a tree. She was wearing a long white sweater-like dress. Her hands had leathery looking gloves.  
  
Her hair was tied back, and she was wearing tough boots. She had a green scarf that hung loosely around her neck.  
  
She smiled. "Allez, vien! My name's Jai. And...you?" In an instant, Tristan blushed.  
  
Téa rolled her eyes. ~Didn't this always happen to him? What was it, an allergic reaction?!~ She sweatdropped, her eyes going embarrassed (anime- style), remembering when Tristan had told her about the psychic had told him he'd get a girlfriend in six months, and it'd been over a year... --  
  
"Hi! My name's Yugi, this is my friend Joey, Bakura, Téa, Tristan, Mai, and Callie." Yugi said this cheerfully, and pointed to each of them in turn.  
  
Jai looked at Bakura for a long moment when Yugi said his name. He began to fidget, and she tore her gaze away. "Why are you 'ere?"  
  
"We didn't come here ourselves-some jerk transported us here." Joey said this in his Brooklyn accent, leaving Jai surprised.  
  
"Where are you from?" Jai gave them an imposing survey.  
  
"Um, not from here, that's for sure." Mai said, her eyes traveling the landscape.  
  
"Well, then. Could you escort me to the palace?"  
  
"What palace?" Yugi asked. He didn't remember seeing any palace.  
  
"*That* one." Jai pointed towards a grand snow-topped palace with black imposing towers.  
  
"Whoa." Joey stared. "Why do ya wanna go there?!"  
  
"Well, my mother works there..." Jai said mysteriously.  
  
"Sure! We'll be happy to help." Yugi smiled.  
  
Bakura blew on his cold hands. "Do you think you could get us a place to stay and some warm clothes?"  
  
"And some food!" Joey grinned. "Heh heh. Traveling makes me hungry."  
  
"Of course." Jai put her arm through a one of a surprised Bakura's. "Let's go."  
  
~Okaaay...This girl is pretty forward.~ Callie suppressed the feeling of glaring at her, not even *knowing* why exactly she wanted to.  
  
~Why do I think it's not a good idea for her to pick *Bakura* to hit on?~ Téa saw Bakura mouthing the words 'I'm sorry!' to Tristan and give him a shrug.  
  
Tristan scowled. ~It's not like I'm ugly or anything! *Why* does every girl ignore me?!~ He let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
All of them trudged through the crunchy snow towards the castle.  
  
***  
  
"Let's make camp here." Bakura was finally able to get away from the Vingettian to go to a giant cave.  
  
They had come away from the cliffy environment to a more meadow like one. Then again, they were still near the cliff, so it wasn't peculiar for a cave to be here. Even so, it mightn't have been a meadow at all. It was hard to tell with all the snow.  
  
There entered the dark cave (it was light out, but not for long.)  
  
"Joey's log." Joey said this abruptly, making everyone jump.  
  
"What're you doing, man?" Tristan said apprehensively. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know. This *was* Joey, after all.  
  
"I'm keepin' a journal. So I can remember what we did on dis adventure."  
  
"That's sensible." Mai said kindly. Then she froze. "Sensible? That's not like you, Joey," she teased.  
  
Joey glowered. "Thanks for the support, Mai." He shook his head. "I'm not *dumb*, you know."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Joey! I was just-Well, what are you writing?"  
  
"Yes, Joey. What is it?" Jai was in the cave now, listening. Callie hadn't been far behind. She had been a bit nicer to Jai, though she was still anxious.  
  
" 'I'm in a cave with Mai, Tristan, Téa, Yugi, Bakura, someone new named Callie, someone called Jai, in a totally different universe and I'm *hungry*!' "  
  
Yugi and the gang burst out laughing. "Joey, that's such a-well, *Joey* remark!"  
  
Jai wasn't exactly laughing. "You're from a different universe?"  
  
"Yeah, we-" Tristan began, but Téa cut him off.  
  
"No, of course not! Joey's just exaggerating! Aren't you, Joey?" She turned to Joey, who was very surprised, giving him a signal to say 'yes'. While she did, Callie gave a confused Tristan a Look.  
  
"Anyway, I think we should get some firewood. Joey, Yugi-" Mai didn't finish.  
  
"Coming right up, yer highness!" Joey gave an elegant bow. "But we need some food."  
  
"Don't worry!" Jai exclaimed excitedly. She brought some packages from her bag. "Can any of you cook?"  
  
"Don't worry, mate, I know how." Bakura smiled and took the packages to examine them.  
  
"O-okay. Sure." Jai smiled in a girly way. Bakura let out a embarrassed sigh. Callie got a little anime-angry mark on her head. ~This girl is a total sap! Jeez!~  
  
Tristan went to get some flint to start the fire. So all the girls and Bakura were left in the cave.  
  
Bakura grinned and turned to Callie. "Do you like Modern-yaki?" (Japanese Food)  
  
She looked at the food in his hand and took it from him. "Yup. This looks okay to eat." She grinned. "I hope you're a good cook, Bakura! I'm famished."  
  
*  
  
Joey, Yugi, and Tristan came back soon after it began raining. Bakura and Joey both started to cook. That is, until Joey started burning the food and Téa took that privilege away from him. Then it was just Bakura.  
  
They ate happily, talking and gossiping. Jai told them there was a queen called Queen Ilede. She told them also that it was like this the whole year round. She mentioned a few other unnecessary bits on the land, too, all the while smiling at Bakura.  
  
Finally, it was time to sleep. Joey wrote in his log.  
  
" 'It's late. I'm cold and wet. I miss the heater at home. I'm cold, wet, and in a cave. I miss the blankets at home. I'm cold, wet, in a cave, and in a totally different *universe*. I miss-"  
  
"Tristan's log." Tristan said suddenly, picking up some leftover fire wood. "Is about to connect with JOEY"S HEAD!!!"  
  
"AAAAUUUUGGGGH!" Joey shouted and ducked. Luckily, Callie and Téa were able to hold Tristan back.  
  
Yugi coughed. "I *definitely* think it's time to sleep. Joey, I advise putting that away."  
  
So they laid out their sleeping bags (Jai did too) and fell asleep.  
  
*** 


	8. Action!

A/N: Took long enough. *sigh* I now have a muse. Yami! Get your Egyptian butt over here!  
  
Yami: What the $%#^%^ do you want?  
  
Callie/Mikey aka Circe-Me: Tsk, tsk, cursing are we? *hits Yami upside the head* Bad boy. Oow! Your hair hurts!  
  
Yami: *smirks* It pays to have hair like this! My hair *is* sharp, no?  
  
Me: *waves hand frantically* Just do your stuff!  
  
Yami: *glares and clears throat* Circe doesn't own YuGiOh. (Thank Ra!)  
  
Me: *sighs, not having heard the last part* Yeah. Or else it'd be(and already is, though not mushy enough)Téa/Yugi, Joey/Mai, Bakura/Callie (OC), Tristan/Serenity, Yami/Yami Bakura-  
  
Yami: WHAT?! You evil witch!!!!!  
  
Me: I'm okay about the witch part-Harry Potter is my Love!-but EVIL?! *grabs Yugi* Here. *hands him a mallet* It was custom made to withstand the hair. Get the Yami and you get the candy.  
  
Yugi: Life-giving CANDY!!!!!!!!!! *runs after Yami, who's screaming his head off*  
  
Me: And on with the show! *cartwheels around room*  
  
***  
  
Joey woke up suddenly in the night. He could see that Callie was out of her sleeping bag-"Don't tell me the girl's a night owl!"-and so he went outside to investigate. Luckily, it had stopped raining.  
  
"Joey-kun! Did I wake you up? Gomen." Callie shivered in the cold. Her face was looking anxiously at Joey.  
  
"Naw. I woke up by myself." He went over next to her. They looked back up at the stars.  
  
"They're *green*. Geez, this place is creepy." Joey saw the green lights overhead (they're stars), making him feel very freaked out.  
  
"Mmm." Callie nodded. "Can you tell me what happened to Serenity?"  
  
Joey was taken aback. "Serenity? How do you know about-oh yeah. The broadcasts, right?"  
  
Callie nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Joey smiled. "After getting the prize money from Yugi, I could pay for her operation. Her eyes are better."  
  
"Yugi! That's right! I have something I need to give him." She reached in her jacket pocket and handed three somethings.  
  
Joey just stared. "These are the three missing cards from Yugi's Exodia! How'd you know he didn't have them anymore? Where'd you get them?"  
  
"He never used them in a single duel after that duel with Kaiba. I found them on the beach." Callie looked at Joey seriously. "Will you give them to him?"  
  
"Sure." Joey knew Callie had no idea how this made him feel. Before, he'd felt he'd failed everyone, including Yugi. Now, he'd given money for Serenity's operation, and Yugi's cards...  
  
"Uh, Joey?" Callie sweatdropped at Joey's happy face. "What's wrong?..."  
  
"Nothing's wrong! Of course I'll give 'em! Don't worry!" Joey put his hand on his neck and blushed.  
  
"Arigatou, Joey!" Callie suddenly gave Joey a giant hug.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Joey blushed hotly while Callie looked at him innocently.  
  
"Dai Gomen! Did I make you nervous?" Callie stepped away from Joey.  
  
"Uhh..." Joey was still blushing, while Callie stared at him with her big eyes.  
  
~Wow, I think she's sort of naïve on that...~  
  
"Don't worry, Joey, I was hugging you like a brother! Besides, Mai-san seems to have overtaken you..."  
  
"NANI?! Hey!" Callie laughed at Joey's embarrassed expression and ran into the cave. And they went to sleep again.  
  
*  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
Yugi slowly awoke, but he kept his eyes shut.  
  
"Faker, I know you're awake..."  
  
Yugi grudgingly opened his eyes and saw Callie staring straight at him, her face up close to his, and her hair piled up around them.  
  
"Ohayo, Yugi-kun!"  
  
"WAAHHH!!!! Don't DO that!" Yugi scrambled away from her to against the cave wall. She just grinned.  
  
"Don't get so freaked out! I just needed to talk to you." Her face grew serious.  
  
"I feel the oddest presence in here..." Her forehead glowed with what looked exactly like the Millennium eye (The Third Eye). (You know, when Yami Yugi had that on his forehead, and Pegasus's glass broke?) She swung her head to Jai's sleeping form.  
  
"And in *her*." She glared at Jai. "I have an idea. When we want to talk about Davvlen or our world or anything like that, we should speak Japanese."  
  
"Callie-san? Are you sure that's necessary?" Yugi looked at Jai also.  
  
Callie shut her eyes. "Yes. It is."  
  
Yugi knew it was definitely time to drop the subject from hearing Callie's voice.  
  
"I'll tell everyone else-WHAT THE HECK?!"  
  
His shout woke up the others. Except Joey, that is. He can sleep through anything.  
  
But Tristan roughly shook him awake. "Look! Someone's closing the entrance. Our way out!"  
  
Indeed, a great shadow was covering what seemed to be sunlight, and was hauling a big rock to cover up the entrance.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura ran up to the figure in an attempt to stop him. In return he was punched hard in the jaw. He fell hard on the ground, sliding back a little. His eyes were sliding in and out of focus.  
  
"Bakura!" Jai, Téa, and Mai cried at the same time.  
  
"Who are you?!" Yugi shouted.  
  
The figure refused to answer. It (for it could've been male or female, or something else entirely) just pointed to Jai, then immediately covered the entrance.  
  
And then they were left in pitch black.  
  
"Lights! We need lights!" Jai's newly disembodied voice shrieked in terror.  
  
"Well, what d'you think I'm doing?!" Callie's voice resounded back in the darkness angrily. There was a small *skitch* sound, and Callie held up her hand for light. Her right hand had fire in it, in the shape of a small ball.  
  
They all stared at that as she swooped down to Bakura.  
  
"Are you alright? He didn't do anything else to you, did he?" Bakura smiled.  
  
"No, I'm fine." His jaw had a small trickle of blood coming down. He winced at the pain in his jaw. Callie noticed.  
  
"Liar." She flicked her left hand, and it had a small purple floating un- solidlike diamond in it. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to Bakura, which made him blush a little, and held the diamond close to his face. She started to whisper fast, in a language that the others didn't know.  
  
The diamond dematerialized, and the particles flew to Bakura's jaw, seemingly healing it. The blood slowly faded away. Callie got up and turned away, her eyes shaded by her hair.  
  
Bakura smiled, still blushing slightly. "Arigatou." He got up also. "I think we should get going."  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence, a line of fire holders flared up on both sides of the cave, and kept flaring up (there were more) going deeper into and down the cave.  
  
Callie acknowledged this by closing her right hand with the firelight and getting rid of it.  
  
"It's a path..." Téa said. "Should we follow it?"  
  
"Well," Yugi observed, turning to Téa. "I think someone trapped us in here on purpose. And now they're inviting us to somewhere...who knows where?"  
  
Everyone nodded. Mai suddenly glanced at Jai. "Do you know why it pointed to you?"  
  
"I -I don't know. What would it want with me?!" Jai certainly looked shaken up.  
  
"Maybe it was out to kill-" Joey began, but his mouth was automatically covered by Tristan's hand.  
  
"Shut *up*, Joey." Tristan had little angry marks appearing. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Waah! I'm scared!" Jai grabbed Bakura's hand for comfort, making him flush again. "Please protect me, Bakura." Bakura just squirmed uneasily in her grasp.  
  
"Uhm, heh. I think we should get going." Yugi said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Where?" Téa questioned.  
  
"Where else, Téa? Into the cave."  
  
Everyone gathered their sleeping bags and everything else.  
  
They walked down the cave, with Yugi and Téa in the lead; Jai-hanging on Bakura *still*, and Callie next to them; and, coming up in the rear, Joey, Mai, and Tristan.  
  
Yugi had told Joey and Bakura about only talking in Japanese when discussing Davvlen and their world. Joey had passed this information on to Mai and Tristan.  
  
"Téa, I forgot to tell you. Callie says she felt this odd presence in the cave and in Jai. She said we should only speak Japanese when talking about secret stuff."  
  
"Okay, but-Jai? Maybe she just doesn't like Jai...?"  
  
Yugi shook his head seriously. "Her forehead glowed with the same markings that the Millennium Puzzle has, only without those two little things engraved under the eye. She was serious."  
  
"Let me see." Téa stared at his Puzzle. "You're right. And after you battled the fake Kaiba, that appeared on your forehead while you made your vow against Pegasus."  
  
"Really? That's the magic from the Millennium Puzzle, I guess." He paused. "Téa, remember that guy that sort of transported us here?"  
  
"Do I ever! Yugi, Do you think he was sent by-"  
  
"Davvlen? No doubt about it, Téa."  
  
"And-Callie-she turned into Harpy Lady-and now-" Téa couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Her magic is very powerful. And before, she defeated that-that *guy* like that."  
  
Téa sighed. "If we need her magic, which you just said is very powerful, to defeat Davvlen, doesn't that mean he's as powerful?"  
  
"Pegasus was even more powerful than all of us. But we defeated him, didn't we?"  
  
Téa smiled a little shakily. "With the power of all of our friendship!" She grabbed Yugi's hand with her own, and clenched it. Yugi blushed, and she did, too, but they both ignored those facts.  
  
"With friendship!" Yugi repeated and smiled, secretly hoping that Téa wouldn't do one of her friendship speeches again. They were genius and wonderfully spoken, but they were *so* long and even a bit annoying!  
  
He was also hoping she didn't see the blush creeping on to his face.  
  
"Hey! You, guys! Look, an opening!" Mai pointed at the long ray of sunlight that was coming from a little up the wall of the cave.  
  
"Let's climb up there and check it out!" Joey said in response, and he began to do so. Tristan followed him too.  
  
Bakura did also, after pulling away from Jai. ("Jai, you wish to get out, right? So let me go!")  
  
Yugi was about too also, but when Joey and Tristan had gotten to the top, Bakura suddenly stepped on a rock that sunk down under him, making him fall. (He hadn't gotten up that very high, so he wasn't hurt too much.)  
  
"NANI?!" There was a rumbling sound. And it was coming their way...  
  
"Not again..." Téa put one hand on her head in despair.  
  
"It's déjà vu." Yugi said abruptly. The rumbling was much closer now...  
  
It was a giant boulder. "WAHH!! IT'S COMING THIS WAY!!!!" Callie cried, flapping her hands wildly.  
  
She helped Bakura up, and they all started to run. Oh, and Joey and Tristan? They'd gotten to the top, remember? Well, what do you think they did.  
  
Guess. Just guess.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO??"  
  
"Um, well, we could..." Joey paused, and made a rash decision.  
  
"We gotta jump!"  
  
"NANI ?!" Tristan stared at him.  
  
"YOU GOT ANOTHER PLAN??!"  
  
Tristan scowled begrudgingly. "Fine. On the count of three. Ready..."  
  
By then, the boulder had already gotten to them.  
  
Joey glowered. "Aw, screw it! THREE!" And they both jumped. They ended up having to run on it, or be squished.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi, Téa, Jai, Bakura, Mai, and Callie were all running from the giant boulder. Meaning they were on the ground in front of it, not on top of it.  
  
"Hey! Joey, Tristan, WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE??!!!" Yugi shouted when he saw them.  
  
"What does it look like, Yugi? We're running!!" Tristan and Joey were running pretty quick, which made the boulder go faster.  
  
Just then, Bakura tripped over a rock. He gasped. "Not again!" He fell down, slow-motion. "AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And he was squashed under the rock with an odd popping noise.  
  
"BAKURA-KUN!" Yugi and Callie cried at the same time.  
  
"HATEFUL!" Mai and Téa shrieked together, meaning the boulder.  
  
"Bakura!" Jai cried tragically.  
  
"Do you think-? Maybe it's a balloon again, Téa!" Yugi shouted hopefully.  
  
"Wait! Yugi!" Téa cried. Yugi swung back at the boulder (they had gotten away a little so he had the time and space to turn around) and punched it.  
  
Of course, it *wasn't* a balloon, and Yugi had just enough time to get away before it got him like it got Bakura as well.  
  
"It couldn't have been a balloon, Yugi! How d'you expect Tristan and Joey are standing on it?!" Mai yelled.  
  
"Oh. Right." Yugi blushed at his stupidity.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea! I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but- FAIRY WIND ATTACK!" Callie spread her hands, and a great shooting force blasted the rock, which wasn't a rock at all, it was-  
  
"A rubber ball?!" Joey cried as he fell off it with Tristan.  
  
"It figures. Rocks don't come out of nowhere and attack you." Mai said logically.  
  
"Obviously, we overstayed our invitation," Yugi said begrudgingly.  
  
"Bakura! Bakura-kun! Are you alright?" Callie shouted. She ran over to him.  
  
"Hnnn...Unnnghh." He made the same face as he did the last time he'd been run over by a not-real-rock. He was, of course, totally freaked out.  
  
"Hey, you guys, check out this stone." Mai held a slightly glowing orange gem for them to see.  
  
"It looks like you're holding fire." Callie stared at the rock. "Where'd you find it, Mai?" Yugi said curiously, taking it from her and letting it illuminate his face with orange light.  
  
"Where the rubber ball blew up."  
  
"So this thing came from the ball?" Joey took it from Yugi and inspected it. "It looks like the fire from the Flame Swordsman."  
  
"We'd be rich if we sold it!" Tristan said, swiping it from Joey and holding it up to inspect it in the firelight. All the others fell over anime-style.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
All eight of the teenagers turned around to see five people wearing long green-black cloaks. All of them were wearing black masks but one. Presumably the leader, standing in front of the others, he had blond hair, and he was sneering at them as if to say, "What's this icky gunk I found on my shoe? It's disgusting!" like he was a higher species.  
  
"How dare you intrude on this property? And that gem is ours. You will NOT sell it. You will give it to *me*."  
  
"Who said we were intruding? We're trapped in here!" Bakura said defensively.  
  
"That's a likely story." Then he gave each a surveying look in turn. His eyes widened upon seeing Jai and Callie.  
  
He gave an indignant gasp. "You have- How dare-!!" He seemed to retain his composure quickly. "We will fight you for the gem."  
  
"Wait a second. We never wanted a fight!" Yugi said hurriedly.  
  
"We will fight," he stated firmly. "For the gem." He grinned maliciously. "And for those two girls." He waved his hand to Jai and Callie. Callie took a defensive step in front of Jai, who was cowering. She wasn't a big fan of Jai's, but she didn't think it right for any of them to be hurt.  
  
"NAANIIIIIII?!!!?" Everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Yes. And if you lose, we take the girls and the gem. And you will not pass." He sneered. "If you win-which you shall not-you may leave. And you may keep the gem. And the girls."  
  
"Is the challenge a fight? Or a duel?" Téa said. Jai gave a small gasp at the word "duel" and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"A fight. We do not duel! The very cards are outlawed! How dare you propose such a thing!"  
  
The others gave each other looks. ~So, cards are forbidden here, ne? I better not let anyone, especially Jai, see our decks.~ Yugi thought logically.  
  
"Okay. We'll fight you." Joey said quietly. He put up his fists readily. He had experience in fights. Tristan, Bakura, and Yugi stood in ready stance too.  
  
"Wait." The man said. "There are only four males." He waved his hand back to the others, who were waiting. "There are five of us. Therefore, we win by default." He folded his arms. "We shall take our prizes." He reached for the gem, and the ones behind him went towards Callie and Jai.  
  
"Hey! Who said I wasn't fighting!" Callie escaped from the other cloaked men and squeezed from behind Tristan and Joey, who both sweatdropped.  
  
"You are a woman! We don't fight women." One of the masked followers said triumphantly and grabbed for her again. She stuck out her tongue at him and ran away again. The others sweatdropped at her childishness.  
  
"I'm not a woman. I'm only fifteen." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You're a girl then! Now stop playing games!" One of the other people said exasperatedly.  
  
"Well." She punched the man who had spoken hard in the stomach. "I'm a big girl!"  
  
"*Oof!*" The man fell backwards. He got up quickly, but Callie kicked him right in the face, making a sickening *crack!* noise and sending him backwards, bleeding in the nose.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Callie grinned, winked and made a peace sign.  
  
"Not too shabby." Tristan answered, folding his arms and smiling.  
  
"Bad comeback, though." Said Bakura bluntly, putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yeah, well, *sorry*." Callie threw back, doing the same. While they had talked, the remaining men had attacked Jai, Mai, Tristan (he's still holding the gem), and the blond one had snuck up on Callie from behind.  
  
Jai screamed as Yugi blocked for her. Bakura backed him up by twisting the man's arm behind him and punching him in the chest. Then they proceeded to fight with him. They were both needed for the task, since they weren't much for fighting.  
  
Joey, of course, helped out Mai. He kicked the guy *where it hurts the most* pretty hard! Tristan threw the gem to him, and he caught it, of course. After that, it was monkey-in-the middle until Joey threw it to Téa, who kept it away from the guy chasing her until Tristan knocked him out.  
  
Callie, though, was all by herself. "Fighting *you* is my pleasure!" She held on to his arms to keep him from struggling and neck-chopped him. Then he kicked her at the legs. He punched her in the shoulder, but then her hair whacked him hard in the face. (Well, she has a lot of it, so it *would* hurt!)  
  
"Stop!" He said, weakened. The others helped him up. "We-we let you through. Please follow us."  
  
He led them further into the cave. Everyone else was congratulating everyone else.  
  
"Where'd you learn to fight like that, Callie-san?" Yugi grinned.  
  
"I learned Karate here, in Japan. And I learned some fighting in Egypt. Other than that, it's a natural born talent!" Her smile faded. "It's a much needed talent, too."  
  
She uneasily perked herself. "Great job, mina!"  
  
"Yeah...well, I wonder where they're leading us too." Bakura stared back at the black void behind them. "Well," he shrugged and said in Japanese. "We wouldn't have gotten anywhere when fighting against Davvlen."  
  
"Hai. The best way to go is forward." Mai stated, in Japanese also.  
  
Jai whispered to Téa. "What are they saying?" (She doesn't know Japanese!)  
  
"Um, they're saying...it's cold in here!" Téa said hurriedly and unintelligibly.  
  
"Oh. They're right. Bakura! Wait for me!" She quickly walked over to Bakura, who sighed, embarrassed again.  
  
*  
  
"We're here," the leader said weakly. He pointed to some lights up ahead. They all went to them.  
  
A man holding a staff was waiting there. "Who are you?" His eyes fell past the cloaked ones to the teenagers. He smiled and pointed behind him a giant beautiful city.  
  
"Welcome, to the city of India!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: CLIFFIE! CLIFFIE! YaY!  
  
Yami: -_-;; She's hyper.  
  
Me: Uh-uh! *hops up and down* CLIFFIE! CLIFFIE!  
  
Yami: *rolls eyes* Well...since she's not saying so, I will. India does not belong to her. It belongs to itself.  
  
Me: Since all my other chapters were *soooo* short, this one's extra long!  
  
Yugi: *You see Yugi smiling licking a giant lollipop and waving bye-bye to you* I got my candy!  
  
-Until next time-  
  
Circe (Seer-see) 


	9. Yami no Game

A/N: No, I'm not stupid. I KNOW India's a country! I come from it, gods!

Yami: Yippee for India.

Me: HEY!! Are you insulting my country?! *grabs Yami by tank top collar*

Yami: Eep. Who, me? No!

Me: Good boy. *drops Yami, who glares at her* What?

Yami: *mutters to self*

Me: Ahem. Disclaimer? 

Yami: Right. Circe doesn't own YGO or the songs appearing in this story or India or Hindi………

Me: *covers his mouth quickly* Shush! You'll give away the story! Oh, and to Kestrel—you want me to finish SOON? This won't even be over this YEAR. (That's not saying much, though. But who knew my reviewers want to get rid of me so much? *sniffles*) And the song J and M sing is translated in the bottom. ^_^ Arigatou, Rutu! And arigatou to CrystalinElf and Rakka for being my beta-readers! ^_^ (I don't put the whole song for Callie—if you want it, email me, okay?)

Anyway, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I ABSOLUTELY HATE CALLING BAKURA BAKURA. So, from now on, Bakura = Ryou. And Yami Bakura = Bakura! GOT THAT?! REMEMBER! And, when Ryou told Cal his name, he said "Ryou Bakura." (Don't worry, I already know I'm stupid.  Forgive me, ne?)

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

 "NAAAAANIIIIII?!" Every single teenager from the planet (and universe) Earth burst out in surprise. The blond cloaked man whispered something to the man holding the staff.

"I-India?" Yugi said. "Are you serious?"

"India." Joey said thoughtfully. "I didn't know that was a city."

All the other teenagers (excluding Jai, who watched, surprised) fell over anime-style.

"Baka! It's a country!" Tristan shouted angrily. Joey waved his hands in defeat. 

"Okay, okay!"

"Do you all speak English?" Téa said hopefully. The staff-holder shook his head. 

"No. I'm one of the few who does. My name is Genki." He smiled, and his eyes crinkled in a fatherly way. Though he only looked twenty or so, he seemed verymature. "And our body guards can speak it too. Congratulations on defeating them, by the way.  May I see your armor, so as to give the guards some?" He pointed to Callie, who shrugged and gestured openly to herself naively. 

Genki went up to her and lifted the hem of her leather skirt.

"PERVERT!!!!" Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Ryou all pounced on him.

"I AM _NOT_ A PERVERT!!!!" He shot back, surprised, dropping the hem of Callie's skirt.

"What's this fight about?" Callie whispered to Téa, who gave her a comforting hug.

"Don't worry, it's okay………"

Yugi patted a confused Callie's hand. "Don't you know?"

Meanwhile, Genki had backed up his other statement on the fact that, "I was inspecting her armor! I didn't know it was her SKIRT!" He composed himself. "I don't know how you could've beat our guards wearing what you are-" He shot a glance at his 'attackers' "-that I THOUGHT IT WAS ARMOR."

"Yeah, well we're watching you buddy!" Joey threw at him.

"Indeed. I'm sorry. But will you please follow me?" They did so obediently, all watching him. Except, that is, Callie.

"Why were you so mad at him?" She pulled on Tristan's jacket. "What'd he do?"

"Hun, don't you know what a pervert is?" Mai said, hinting. Callie shook her head.

"I just called my Karaoke bar boss that, 'cause everyone else called him that." Everyone else sweatdropped. Callie was turning out very naive for a girl who kicked butt and had the immense power of Duel Monsters, and who knew what else.

"What's it mean, Ryou?" She turned to him, which made him very nervous. 

~Bloody…What do I say?~ he thought.

"Um, er, well…You'll find out when you're older, Callie." He said quickly.

"But I'm as old as you! Does anyone have a dictionary?" But everyone refused to tell her. She kept at it ("I would like to know what you defended me from!"), until Téa took her aside.

"Callie, if you don't know, you should be happy. It's not a good thing to know." She smiled. "You're more pure and innocent than all of us."

Then Callie dropped the subject and they quietly walked the rest of the way to where ever Genki was taking them.

*

Genki pointed to a large shanty house. "You can stay here. Please join us for our buffet dinner tonight. You are guests."

"Did someone say _buffet_?!" Joey and Tristan burst out from behind. Their stomachs growled loudly. "Hehe. We haven't eaten in a _long_ time!"

"Joey, that was yesterday night. Aren't you ever **not** hungry?" Mai said complacently.

"And then we'll sing and dance." Genki said grinning. "And you are to do both." 

He led them to two washrooms. There were indications of girls' and boys' on both. He waited for them to wash up (luckily, the bathrooms were exactly the same as the ones on Earth) and led them to a large dining hall. It wasn't very fancy. It was normal, like a regular dining room you might have at home, except bigger. 

_Much_ bigger.

Everyone sat at one side in this order; Joey, Mai, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Jai, Ryou, and Callie. And………Malik?!

"Malik? What're you doing here? How'd you get in………this place?" Yugi said excitedly.

Malik, who had white hair and brown Egyptian skin, smiled. "Number one, yeah, I am Malik. Number two, I was transported here when some weird freak came up to me. I used the Millennium Rod to beat him up. Number three, who *is* this cute young Egyptian blue and black-haired girl with the long legs sitting next to me?" He grinned at the fore-mentioned, who cluelessly grinned back like a little kid at her big brother.

"That would be Callie." Ryou informed one of his best friends. 

"Callista Ayamiki Rei Motou, at your service. You're Egyptian too! Cool!" Then her mouth dropped open and she glared at him. "Why did you call me cute?

"Because you are!" He gave her cheek a squeeze.

Callie growled, and swatted his hand away. "Don't you dare. Everyone calls me cute."

Malik smiled sheepishly and said something slowly in Egyptian. Callie repeated his statement and then seemingly replied happily. Everyone watched them converse excitedly in Egyptian.

"I wonder what they're saying." Joey whispered softly in Mai's ear.

"Probably on Egyptian stuff. Who knows? They could be talking about what's been happening to us so far."

Just then, the food came in. There were curries, soups and rices. The aroma of chicken, turkey, and fish wavered under their noses. Other foods were also there, like shrimp and mutton, salads and Caesar salads too, dosas and somosas, and so on.

Tristan and Joey dug in quickly, along with everyone else, though not as fast and suicidal-like.

After that, dessert came, which was equally as good. The same reaction as above happened, though not with Callie.

"No Pocky." She sighed. "Well, I didn't think they'd really have Pocky." 

"Pocky? You want some Pocky?" Ryou said surprised, putting his spoon down next to his pastry piece. "I think I have some here." He started rifling through his bag. "I have some here somewhere………"

Callie watched him curiously and happily. When his hand extracted from his bag with a package of Pocky, she grinned.

"Can I have some?" Ryou stared at her eager expression. He shrugged. 

"Maybe."

Callie's reaction was unpredictable. So how could he have gotten away?

Callie gave a cry and said, "YOU ARE SHARING THAT POCKY WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, BRIT!" Then she pounced on him.

_ Literally_.

He was so surprised when she went on top of him and they both fell out of his chair. She gave him a cute grin, which she probably didn't know WAS a cute grin, and grabbed the package of Pocky from his hand from where she was on top of him.

She politely took one—just one—and inserted it in her mouth like a cigarette. Then she got up, brushed herself off, and gave him a smile.

"Arigatou, Ryou-kun." She gave him a quick lift up with her hand. Then she sat down and happily ate her Pocky, while Jai glared at her intensely and maliciously.

Everyone stared at the naive and innocent Callie, and the very surprised, very embarrassed, blushing Ryou.

"Okaaay……….remind me of two things, Téa." Yugi mentioned to his crush.

"What?" She answered to hers.

"Never, ever, EVER get Callie mad. And to keep lots of Pocky handy."

"Gotcha."

*

Later, all the girls were taken to one chamber, and the boys to another. Many other boys and girls came with them to "get them ready," which meant new clothes to change into.

Luckily, they each had a translator. But the girls really didn't need one—Callie knew some Hindi, which is what they were speaking.

"My father was Egyptian and a little Hindu. And we've gone to India before, so I remember some. I'll help you translate." She gave Mai, Téa, and Jai a small smile. They all returned it, but not Jai.

"You like Ryou, don't you? Well, lay off, 'ee belongs to _me_." She glared directly at Callie.

"No, I don't." Callie said calmly and with enough reasonability to keep her anger down. "Who said he belonged to _you_ anyway?"

"Hmph. Everyone else is free, take one of _zem_."

Callie grinned at her. "Not exactly as free as you think."

One of the girls smiled and said something. Mai could hear Joey's name, which the girl spoke happily and passionately.

"You—what?" Callie replied to her, confused. 

"What'd she say? And why did she say Joey's name?" Mai inquired.

"She said—these are her own words—that 'Joey's sooo cute! And he has wonderful brown eyes, and he is so sweet and funny!'"

"She must be _blind_." Téa said, groaning. "How can anyone like Joey like—like _that_?!"

Mai smiled. "Aw, c'mon, Joey can't be that bad. She's right." She realized what she said. "I mean—"

"That counts as a CONFESSION!!!" Callie and Téa responded to her slip-up.

"You liar, you _do_ like Joey!" Callie grinned and began to sing, and Téa joined her. "JOEY AND MAI, SITTIN' IN A—" Mai covered their mouth quickly.

"One word. One word, and I'll tell Yugi about this **certain** girl with a **certain** crush. And he'll be _very_ surprised, WON'T HE, TÉA?!"

Téa's eyes grew wide, and she crossed her heart in an 'I-promise-not-to-say-anything-just-don't-tell-him!' gesture.

Callie smiled. "Ya got nothin' on me, Mai-san!"

Mai shrugged. "I'll definitely find something. Besides, it wouldn't be very nice to tell, would it?"

Callie's smiled disappeared, and Mai was surprised at seeing Callie looking like a cute little girl. "I don't want to be mean. I won't tell."

"Good." Mai finished putting on her sari, which was purple and white. She had gold dangly earrings.

Callie had put on a long salwar kameez, which is a long dress with pants and an extra-long shawl. It was blue and gold.

Téa had on a yellow and pink (her favorite colors) sari. And Jai had a silver long sari. They were ready.

*

The boys had on dhotis. Their shirts were mostly the same. Yugi's was white, Ryou's dark blue, Joey's green, Tristan's tan, and Malik's gold- yellow. They each had a black sash around their waist, and a turquoise band around the head. 

Malik, Ryou, and Yugi were each holding/wearing their Millennium Items.

They sat around the fire, all of them, including the girls, with admirers all around them. Jai was with Ryou, of course.

There were some children sitting with Callie, playing with her hair and giving her a million little braids.

Next to Joey was the girl that had talked so much about his looks before. Her name was Ami, it turned out.

Genki was there, still holding his staff. He smiled when they arrived. 

"Please, will you sing for us? Then we'll dance." But no one wanted to do either. Even Téa, who loved to dance, was nervous. Genki smiled warmly again. "I have some advice for you.

"Light intertwines with light and the dark reunites with itself." Yugi opened his mouth to ask, but Genki said, "Do not think of that now. Please sing." 

Callie offered to sing. And she did. Well. Really well. 

"'Koerarenai' 'IRA IRA suru'… (Don't be afraid…)"

When Callie sat down after singing, which Ryou had remembered hearing from one of his favorite animes, there was great applause. She got congratulations from everyone.

Then Genki asked Joey and Mai to dance. Everyone else was asked to get up too. 

Before going up, both Joey and Mai were asked to eat these strange fruits. They tasted good, but when they talked, they realized they were speaking Hindi! And the others could understand them! They had had a different fruit, but they could still understand the Hindi! It was very odd at the same time it seemed very *stupid*.

Instruments were played-- bells, chimes, drums, and the flute. Everyone began to dance. They had no idea where they learned these dances, or songs. But it was fun.

Mai began. "Mudhu buna may jookun hay ya kaise ko pees semilay. Kubee ko see kaya jubee chedae kabee batha curae."

She gave Joey a little push, not realizing they were the only ones there, until she backed up. Then Callie, Téa, Jai, and many other village girls were behind her, dancing with her.  

~What exactly is she singing?!!~ Joey thought.

"Radha kaise sae na jalae? Radha kaise sae na jalae? Aguthon mun may lagae, Radha kaise sae na jalae? Radha kaise sae na jalae?"

Then Joey backed up, and Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Malik, and the village guys came dancing behind him.

"Mudhu bun may kan layka kees seeko pees semilay. Mun may tho Radha kayhe prem a kalay pool a keelay. Keise leea Radha jelae?" Then all the boys made a "Hey!" sound. "Keise leea Radha jelae? Hey! Kano sum jas son jay. Hey! Keise leea Radha jelae?"

All of 'em: "Keise leea Radha jalae?!" Then everyone stood in a circle, clapping, like those clapping games elementary school girls play.

"Oh, Gopi a tharay, janthay hay Radha. Peera cue usako bees a wasa adha." Joey sang and danced. "Oh, Gopi a tharay, janthay hay Radha. Peera cue usako bees a wasa adha."

Mai did the same. "Kana gee tho sadha ither aoh thara na hee. Radha pare chore ikoo pare apaka mar near hee?" She put her hand up and pointed to Joey, from where she sat on the floor.

Joey sang back in response, dancing around the standing up duelist. "Gopi a nee ja nay hay, Radha tho mun kee rani hay. Gopi a nee ja nay hay, Radha tho mun kee rani hay." 

He ran away to another spot in their circle. "Sanjay ra karae, jum na kee ray, Radha, Radha he cana pookalae!" He pretended to call her.

"Oy,oy. Oy, oy. Pao kai ha rejuda lay coy ka akay kalay." Mai put her arms around Joey's neck, but pushed him away aggressively.

"Radha kaise na jalae? Radha kaise na jalae? Aguthon mun may lagae, Radha kaise sae na jalae? Radha kaise sae na jalae?"

Mai danced in the middle while the other girls danced in a circle around her. "Nadanae, Nadanae, Nadanae a thena ho.  Nadanae, Nadanae, Nadanae a thena ho! Nadanae, Nadanae, Nadanae a thena ho.  Nadanae, Nadanae, Nadanae a thena ho!"

Joey watched her singing and dancing, smiling to himself. Everyone danced to the sounds of the drums and bells while he watched her.

~Cool. She's jealous. FOR ME.~

"Muna maehay Radha co, Kana jo masai ee." Mai turned around and looked seriously at Joey. "Thoo kana ka hay co, usa nema thayay-" She was interrupted with a shout from Callie.

All eyes turned on the girl, who was squirming and shouting. "Stop! Stop!" Suddenly, she stood up, and her necklace rose up from where it lay on her chest. It glowed with a bright light.

And someone suddenly appeared next to her. Callie groaned and went to her knees, placing her hand on her head.

It was a tanned lady with a long thin scar from her right cheek to her neck with long white hair with blood-red tips. She was wearing a garment that looked like a one-piece dark purple bathing suit with a small ruffle skirt (think sailor moon) and a long black cape. She was holding a long white staff in her left hand. 

Her cold, dark orange eyes were shaped like Yami's or Bakura's or Marik's eyes. And Yugi came to the conclusion that she was—

"A yami. Callie's yami." Yugi knew it wasn't coming from him. It was Yami talking. And then, Yami appeared beside him, in human form. This was a shock for everyone else, as they hadn't seen hikari and yami next to each other.

This surprised Yugi, of course, but the expression on his yami's face surprised him much more.

The Pharaoh's face was one of confusion, amazement, and………_love_?

He began to speak. "How did--?"

"Shut up." The woman's voice came out sounding cold, unhappy, and angry. She swished her hair back. "My Pharaoh."

Everyone saw Yami swallow. "Amaya."

"Liar." The women, called Amaya supposedly, whispered. Then again, "Liar."

"Amaya, what do you—"

"LIAR!" The women struck down her staff. It struck the thin air, and wind swirled around them. She let out some kind of magic, which aimed at Yami. He fell over backward.

"Yami, who is she?" Yugi asked as he helped him up. 

Yami gritted his teeth, and said, "An old friend."

"Gomen, if this offends you, but exactly HOW old?" Callie muttered in his direction, getting up slowly. Téa went over to help her up.

"Let's just say she's one of the few things I remember from Egypt." Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Ah, that is old. What exactly does she mean by, 'liar', Yami-chan?" Yami blinked for a second at Callie's term of affection, then at her remark on being old, which he wasn't exactly sure how to take.

"Do you remember the riddle Genki told us?" Tristan interrupted. Joey nodded.

"Light intertwines with light and the dark reunites with itself. Do you think it had to do with that girl?" He said, gesturing to Amaya.

She raised an eyebrow, and said, "Excuse me, I'm in the room, you know. Would you please **_shut up_**? I am TRYING to get revenge here." She rolled her eyes and Yugi could practically hear her gum crack to add to her sarcasm. Though she obviously didn't have any gum. *

" 'Dark reunites with itself' must mean Yami and er, Miss Amaya." Ryou put in, choosing to ignore Amaya.

"Would you SHUT UP?!" Amaya swiveled around at him, and pointed her staff at Ryou. Callie instinctively put her hand out in front of Ryou. 

Her fingertips grazed the Millenium Ring. And the same thing happened again. Callie and Ryou seemed to disappear into themselves, and stopped moving. Everyone looked at them in shock, including the village people behind them.

Amaya looked away from them, and directed her attention to Yami. 

"I will duel you. But I think we should move from here." She looked at he people behind everyone, who were all staring at each of them in disbelief, and gave her staff a twirl, when Téa had a sudden thought.

 ~Did they teach baton whirling in ancient Egypt or something?~ She opened her mouth to say something.

But she never got to. They all ended up in a place where they hadn't been for a long time: The Shadow Realm.

***

Me: Ooooh…..Kawaii.

Yami: Don't you mean cool or something like that?

Me: No.

Yami: Oh. Ah. I'll be going now right?

Me: Yup! Bai-bai. Yes, all you peeps out there, I am letting Yami leave. BAKURA is taking his place. ***looks about* **He'll be here later. I'm sorry about the delay. I swear I had no intention of taking so long. I know, another cliffhanger. I'll update SOONER this time. ^^

The song Callie sung is the new theme song for the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! Translations were in parentheses. 

The song Mai and Joey sang is from the movie Lagaan, which is a very good Hindi movie, and you should go see it to get this song!  Here is the translation. Once again, Arigatou, Rutu!

If Krishna met a lady in the Madhuvan forest,

Sometimes smiled, sometimes teased, sometimes even talked,

How could Radha not be jealous?(2)

Fire burns in her mind and heart

How could Radha not be jealous?(2 times)

Even if Krishna met a lady in secret in the forest,

The flowers of Radha's love played in his mind

Why should Radha be jealous?(2)

Without thinking or understanding

Why should Radha be jealous?(2)

(music plays)

Ohhh!  Gopis are only stars, the moon is Radha.

So why is she so half-hearted?

(repeat last two lines)

Krishna's mind is always hither and thither

So how can poor Radha believe in herself?

Gopis come and go

But Radha is the queen of the mind

(repeat last two lines)

Afternoon and evening, on thye banks of the Yamuna River, "Radha, Radha!" calls Krishna

If someone garlands Krishna with their entwined arms

How could Radha not be jealous?(2)

Fire burns in her mind and heart

How could Radha not be jealous?(2)

(music plays)

If Radha is enshrined in Krishna's heart,

Why doesn't he then tell her so?

Love has its own language, its own expressions

To let the eyes speak is Krishna's wish

Those eyes of Krishna

Have stole the peace from many Gopis' hearts

She meets his eyes and is lost in love

Even if she is the fairest of damsels

If love for Krishna ripens in a gopi's heart,

Why should Radha be jealous, Radha be jealous, Radha be jealous?

How can Radha not be jealous?

Why should Radha be jealous?

How can she not be?

Why should she be jealous, why should she?

How can she not be?

Why should she be, why should she?

(music plays)

How can Radha not be jealous, how can Radha not be jealous, how can Radha not be jealous ?


End file.
